The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nandina domestica and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Selten004’. ‘Selten004’ is a new cultivar of Nandina shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar was discovered as a branch mutation by the Inventor in 2001 in Horst, The Netherlands. The new cultivar arose as a naturally occurring branch mutation found on a plant derived from Nandina domestica ‘Richmond’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor using softwood stem cuttings in 2011 in Horst, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by hardwood and softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.